Ice Smiles
by corporalredhound
Summary: Olivier has become an 8-year old at heart thanks to Ed's recent antics. Olivier OOCness, you've been warned! Brotherhood/manga randomness. chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Delicate Ice Flower

**Ice Smiles**

Major general Olivier M. Armstrong, the hardened "Northern Wall of Briggs", one of the military's top generals and proud daughter of the Armstrong family, has been involved in an unexpected accident. While recovering in the hospital, her mind is now reverted back into an 8-year old. Can Ed and Al help her get back to her normal, cold self? Wackiness and other stuff ensues. Read more. Brotherhood/manga randomness. I had this kind of idea while I heard of the anime, Nanaka 6/17, and I would wonder what would Olivier be like if she was in a situation like Kirisato Nanaka's-loss of memories replaced with a child-like behavior.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish it would be, but belongs only to Arakawa-san.

**Chapter 1: Delicate Ice Flower**

Central HQ: Colonel Mustang's office

The whole capital of Amestris, Central, was getting busy late afternoon. was quite the ruckus it was making when the Northern Wall of Briggs, major general Olivier Armstrong was angry as the cold blizzard that knows no end. Anger that was directly towards colonel Roy Mustang, in which he gave her official documents of having her assigned as a secretary alongside lieutenant Hawkeye. Everyone was gone for the day besides the feuding two officers.

"You want me to what?" Roared the icy major general.

"Don't worry, it's nothing much. Just only 10 days with me as secretary, even the fuhrer agrees with this." The flame alchemist said in optimism.

Olivier then let out a frown in a different direction. "I'd rather have both my arms chopped off then help a degenerate like you." She sneered in disgust.

Roy clamped both his hands and smiled. "Oh, playing hard to get I take it, Olivier?" I would like to feel more of your embrace with those arms of yours. He said slowly with joy.

"Shut up! This isn't over Mustang!" Olivier flared, as she gritted her teeth. Olivier then turned around and picked up her black frock coat and saber as she makes her way towards the door.

"My, my major general. Are we tense today!" Roy said in satisfaction as he looked on the contents of his drink while examining the ice in his cup.

Central HQ, Hallways

With the day waining in the late afternoon at Central HQ, the Elric brothers always know how to plan mischief being in the military. No doubt about it. Unfortunately bad things were bound to happen with them, as Ed-the fullmetal alchemist along with armored brother Alphonse, were fabricating something within Central HQ's vicinity.

Ed was making something alright. A sort of metal slingshot of some sort, with a hard rubber ball that resembled the pipsqueak's "mocking" face when being called short. He then hid the prank within the walls that was near by the office where his most hated frenemy, colonel Roy Mustang works.

"Brother I don't know if that's a good idea. Someone could get hurt besides the colonel you know that?" Al protested as he stood by watching his brother prep up the prank.

The short alchemist then clapped both of his hands and placed them on the wall, emanating light all around the wall's area to seal it. "Heh, don't worry, Al. The colonel won't know what hit him! And besides nobody goes out of the office around late afternoon but that loser." Ed said optimistically with a grin on his face.

"And it's about early evening already. We'll start the whole show the moment colonel jerk face heads out." Ed said as he hurried himself of all his belongings to prep up.

Suddenly, the doors burst out at Colonel Mustang's office, revealing a blonde female heading out.

"Ok, Al that's the cue. Let's hide now!" Ed warned. He then ran off to the other corner of the wall. He then chuckled a bit as he hid.

Alphonse then shook his head in disagreement, afraid of what trouble it will lead to. "Brother, why can't you just grow up at all…?" He muttered.

The pipsqueak then clapped his hands and placed them on the ground with a grinned joy on his face.

As Olivier headed out to the hallways, she noticed something very bright from one of the areas of the walls, as a weird-like face that resembled Edward's sprang out of the wall and headed straight for her face. Her expression went to wide-eyed shockness, signaling her off-timing avoidness

"What is that deformity? MIDGET! Is that any of your-" Olivier protested but was too late to react to the rapid punch of Ed's prank. The major general had now gotten a taste of 200 pounds of hard rubber impact, strong enough to send anyone down south with a least amount of brain damage. The sudden impact of the rubber ball hit directly towards her left temple on the side of her head.

Inside Roy's office, Roy woke up to the sudden surprise of the impact outside. "What was that commotion?" Roy's eyes narrowed towards the door. "Could it be fullmetal again?" He twitched his forehead in anger.

She then flew back very hard as if the winds were hitting against her and crashed to one of the hard concrete walls by the other offices, in which resulted a huge thud to the icy blonde. Major general Olivier Armstrong, The "Northern Wall of Briggs" was now lying down in an unconscious state, with her eyes closed and her hair bangs in shambles on the floor. Even her frock coat got leveled off of her shoulders which laid beside her.

Ed hurried out of the corner as Al tagged along, and went to see his result. "YESS! I got him! I got hi-oh no…" Ed face went from victorious excitement to sudden ashamed defeat as the smoke cleared off to reveal an unconscious major general Armstrong, who laid down on the floor like a helpless woman who looked like she was violated thoroughly as well as her clothes was tattered.

"Fullmetal what is the meaning of this no-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED RUNT? Roy roared as he saw of the incident that appeared in front of him. "Shit, major general Armstrong is knocked out?"

Ed was now in a shocked state when the scene unfolding him was very present. He tugged a piece of collar out of his neck in pure shame. "Colonel, I didn't know she was around there. I only thought you were the one coming out." Ed chuckled softly

A vein then popped out of Roy's head. "Are you telling me I was the one to get hit, Fullmetal?" Roy eyed on the midget. Ed's eyes then narrowed and slip out a mockery tongue on Roy.

"Oh my goodness, major general Armstrong! Ma'am, are you okay? Speak to me!" Al said as he leaned near the unconscious ice queen to try getting her up to her feet, but to no avail yet.

Al and Roy then carried her slumped form and placed her on a nearby sofa as Ed then stepped in to try getting Olivier awake. "Major general, please get up. I'm sorry this happened! I never meant to hurt you at all! It was an accident!" Ed said desperately as he tries waking up the cold-hearted woman to her senses, in knowing full well he wouldn't hit a woman.

Roy then placed his hand over Olivier's head. "She's still around and warm, Ed. Just only a big bump, that's all. We're gonna have to get her to an infirmary quickly. I'll get the doctors in, and you and Al stay put with her." Roy said with resolved as he ran across the halls to get Olivier medical attention.

Both Ed and Al waited up on Roy, the two raced frantically to wake up Olivier from the accident somehow. But still no avail, as she was in a deep sleep of a dream.

A dream in which her past childhood was lost, only to be replaced with conviction, malice and cold distance towards others.

Moments later, a group of doctors along with the colonel and a stretcher came to pick up Olivier as Ed placed her carefully on the stretcher. Ed, Al and Roy watched the medical team head the ice queen off to one of the nearby rooms where she'll be treated and rested on a bed for a while.

**A/N:** So that's about it for chapter 1, I'll get to more later on as I know that Olivier is going to the military hospital as I think of more ideas on how to set her mind in child mode. Oh well, read and review anyone! I appreciate it!:)


	2. Chapter 2: Lonely Girl's Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist whatsoever**

**Chapter 2: Lonely Girl's Home**

Central HQ, Hallways

After Olivier was carried over to the infirmary by military medics, Ed grimaced on the reality he was at fault of this incident. He lowered his head down as he crouched and pounded his normal fist down on the floor.

"Dammit, Al. I didn't want her to get involved. It wasn't supposed to be this way!" Ed snapped in as he couldn't stand to see Olivier in such an unconscious way.

Al went over and faced down on Ed as he was some sort of grown up near him. He placed his hand on his automail brother's shoulder. "It's okay, brother. You just don't know who you would hit besides the colonel. It was kind of like bad timing on your part."

"Regardless, it's still my fault Al. Now after what happened, mom must be rolling around her grave now." Ed said as he sulked his head down.

Ed sulked in more as he can imagine the severe punishment he can receive from the ice queen of Briggs.

"I know, but what can you do about it? Maybe you should come up to her and apologize." Al said.

Ed was now picturing a mental vision of how Olivier was going to treat him after what he did to her. It was veins popping all over her face as she was chasing him down the road, trying to slash him to pieces with her saber.

"Uggghhh...I don't want to think about it…" said a distraught Ed. He shivered down to the corner sweating away in delirium. On another point, Roy was thinking mild, sexy thoughts of how he would take advantage of an unconscious Olivier.

"I wonder the possibilities Olivier was having in that uniform of hers, like what is she really wearing under her uniform... Hmmm…" Roy sneered as placed his hands on his chin with delight.

The perverted colonel leered with joy at the thought. But something snapped him back to reality.

"Colonel, are you thinking suggestive thoughts now after what just happened? Ed roared. Just then Roy regained his composure completely quickly facing the young state alchemist.

"I was just…just…thinking of how we can all get this sorted without the Armstrong family finding out to what happened to Olivier, especially the major." Roy let out a nervous laugh.

"Sure you do, colonel." Ed sneered mockingly towards Roy.

"Fullmetal! Don't overstep your bounds because I'm your superior officer!" Roy snapped. "You two head to my office, we got a lot of plans regarding this crisis." He said

"Yeah, yeah whatever colonel jerk-off." Ed said obliviously while Roy eyed him in contempt.

"Alright, colonel." Al said respectively and walked while Ed followed beside him and snickered towards his armored brother.

Roy then turned and went back towards his office along the hallways as Ed and Al trailed along as well.

Colonel Mustang's office

"No matter how serious the incident is, we can't let anyone know of what happened. Not even the Armstrong family. Got it you two?" Roy snapped towards the brothers.

"Right, colonel. We'll keep this hush-hush for the time being. But what kind of excuses should we say about her missing though?" Ed said while he sat down slumping his chin on his hands on one of the desk.

Al pointed out that there was nothing much to be done about hiding problems. "We can just say she was kidnapped by enemy spies?"

Roy then face-palmed at the excuse of Al's idea. "And what kind of stupid excuse would that be if the country is not at war now, Al?" The colonel had a good point.

"Oops, you're right colonel." Al said in embarrassment.

"Alright. Let's just go visit her first to see if she's okay. Then we'll go from there, that is if she doesn't kill us first." Ed said in fear for what happens to him confronting the major general.

The Infirmary

Recently after being struck in the head by a heavy unknown object, Olivier was sleeping in her rest bed peacefully. She dressed differently though, as the blue tunic uniform she was wearing was gone only to be replaced by hospital overalls-a white short-sleeve and white pajamas. Aside from the clothing, much of her head was wrapped around in white bandages as well so that the wound she suffered wouldn't swell much.

The doctors were constantly checking of anything serious about her, obviously enough they knew she was from the prestigious Armstrong family, but in fear of their lives they wouldn't able to let the family know of what happened to her as she would never wanted that to happen.

A nurse then passed by to give her a bouquet of flowers that were sent urgently from colonel Mustang, with a letter of apology regarding the incident earlier.

However, nothing did much to wake Olivier up even of the sweet smelling flowers the colonel brought her.

"Mother, father. I want a teddy bear for my birthday…" She spoke while snored off. Not even the medical staff noticed of her sleep talking as they were busy tending to other military patients.

A tear then stroked downwards from her left cheek, simply knowing that the Northern Wall of Briggs wasn't that cold much anymore. She then dozed off to sleep once again.

The Infirmary, 1 hour later…

After an hour of sleep, Olivier woke up and opened her eyes to see a black-haired man with a blue tunic uniform and two children-a short, sprouted blonde boy in his teens and his younger armored brother. She then raised half her body up and rubbed off one of her eyes to gather her clear vision.

Ed then steped in first to make the first move heading towards the awakened major general, and huffed out the courage to apologize on his behalf of the incident earlier.

"Sighs, major general Armstrong." Ed gulped as he continued on. "I'm very sorry for what happened that I hit you unintentionally earlier. I'll receive of the best reprimand from you in your own right..." Ed hung his head low with a bow as he further awaited her response with his eyes closed towards her.

As Olivier got a little off her bed, she quickly smiled and reached out and with both her arms heading towards the young blonde alchemist. Roy and Al were shocked with faces of surprise seeing her do the unthinkable as the two looked on of the unexplained happening now.

The Northern Wall of Briggs, major general Olivier Armstrong was now hugging Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist like a stuff toy and another shocker-she smiled for the first time.

"Oh wow, are you here to play with me?" Olivier said in a childish tone. As being joyful that she hugged Ed to the fullest, the pipsqueak was now having breathing problems from the major general, who was now a child in mind.

"Roy, need some help here…" Ed said desperately as he rasped for breath that was getting squeezed of the life out of him by Olivier.

The colonel and Al were speechless of the whole incident. With their mouths gaping wide. "WHAAATTT?" was the two all they can say.

"Help me! AARRRGGGHHH!" Ed roared as he got off from Olivier and was chased all over the patient room. Roy and Al didn't do much helping as they stood there being shocked to what was unfolding before them.

"Come back here! I want to play!" Olivier said as she smiled in joy looking for her new friend, Edward.

To be continued…

Ed: "You got me chased around by that crazy general ice lady who has a mind of an 8-year old? What are you thinking?" *summons his blade*

Corporalredhound: "Calm down, Ed. All she wants to do is play." Snickers.

Ed: facepalms "You got to be kidding me…she's here too."

Olivier: "What is the meaning of this putting me as a child?" *readies her hilt to pull out her saber*

Corporalredhound: "Now, now. Calm down and we can reason this…"

Olivier: "Fine, but I don't want to hang around much with this midget." Glares at Ed.

Ed: *his face whitened* "gulp…"

Corporalredhound: "Oh boy, imagine if they're in a relationship like this…it would be total hell…" *runs off to the corner for safety. "Until next chapter, everyone!"

A/N: That's it for chapter 2, hopefully if anyone here can help me get some ideas off of how Ed, Al and the others would try helping Olivier getting back to normal that would be cool, because I'm almost running out of ideas! Well, thanks and R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Situation Not Okay

**Side Note: **Thanks for anyone here who's given me positive reviews of my story so far, I'll try to progress as I get to later chapters within this story. Anyway, so far so good as Olivier is now an 8-year old at heart. I wonder what kind of mess she would be as that, huh? Well, enjoy chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything anime, like FMA. Belongs to their owners like Arakawa Hiromu.

**Chapter 3:** **Situation Not Okay**

The Infirmary

"Please, please I'm not here to play with you…I just want to apologize, major general…" Ed panted as he was obviously tired from the chase with Olivier.

"I just want to play, and I want to get a dolly!" Olivier said with a giddy expression. Her face almost smiling to a near extent of goldness with those little puffed lips of hers.

"C'mon, I want to play please?" Olivier pleaded more, tugging her hands on a fabric of Ed's red coat.

The pipsqueak alchemist then lowered his body down to reach his legs in fatigue hoping to catch some rest. "Tired…" He exclaimed in defeat.

Olivier then slowly crept up to the 15-year old state alchemist in surprise. "Hi! Can I play with you now, kid?" She then hugged with a soft giggle as she smiled near him.

The pipsqueak Elric then led out a blush between his cheeks. A first for him encountering a woman or girl at heart, this close to him though he never had time for romance.

While stuck in the hugging moment, Ed turned with his face gritted and smiled in distress to both Al and Roy. "Guys, I'm gonna need the help, and I'm gonna need it now!" He said while smiling nervously.

"Ummm…listen fullmetal, me and Al are going to see the doctor regarding her condition. You stay put here with your "new friend." Roy snickered at him, but still couldn't believe that the major general Armstrong he knew, was now a completely different person lest a child now.

"Damn, I wish Olivier was a normal woman to hit on, not some little girl in pre-adolescence!" Roy thought as he leered and landed his fist against his palms.

Alphonse while walking beside Roy, witnessed to what Roy was muttering about and gave a little shook in disappointment from the colonel.

The colonel's perverse thoughts never ceases to annoy the hell out of everyone, even to the Elric brothers.

The two then went to the office in the infirmary of Dr. Thomas Holt, one of Central command's chief doctors. Al and Roy then took a seat awaiting the doctor as he got out of his quarters with a file concerning major general Armstrong.

"Hello, colonel Mustang and Alphonse. Good to see you two." He shook both Roy and Al's hands.

"Hello, doctor. Good to see you as well" Roy said. "Any results from what you've seen about major general Armstrong's status?" He asked further.

All three of them sat down and the doctor let out papers regarding major general Armstrong's diagnosis.

Dr. Holt then turned to face the window on the other room where Ed and Olivier were playing catch with the ball.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." The doctor explained more.

Roy let out thinking with his hand pressed to his chin and wondered on the matter. "The bad news first, Dr. Holt." He said.

"The bad news colonel is that she suffered from a lot of brain trauma from the impact she suffered yesterday. The impact had bolted her concussion were too great of a force on her head." He said with uncertainty.

Dr. Holt added more to the news. "She's suffering from regression. In along the lines of memory loss, all she knows right now is being in a child's age in which major general Armstrong didn't have when she was little."

Al and Roy looked down in a sad tone signaling it wasn't going well with this. "I see, doctor…" Roy said in a sad remark.

"So you're saying is that the blow major general Armstrong suffered from caused her mind to switch into a child's mentality?" Al said straightly.

The doctor led out a positive nod. "That's correct Al, mostly due to the force of the impact, her brain's mostly been split open with her personality. Like chopping a fruit in half revealing two halves." Dr. Holt then drew a brain chart revealing the personal traits of how a person acts and senses.

As with the major general's case, she has a split personality, except the other half took over her senses. But that one part of chunk of her brain mostly took over all her vital senses. That would be her inner childhood." Dr. Holt pointed on one far corner of the human brain.

Dr. Holt then opened Olivier's medical file as he shuffled through the various reports of her condition. Dr. Holt shook his head bearing that it wasn't good news at all for Olivier's future.

How would anyone believe that a tough as nails female major general would now have a heart of a child? Not mostly everyone in the military would take that news, let alone her command at Ft. Briggs.

"I'm afraid it's too late to operate on her to stabilize her brain now. But if by some miracle she would get her old self back, then maybe you two would try retracing the steps of what happened right?" Dr. Holt explained.

"I see, Dr. Holt. I guess she's alright being that way for now. Much less used to the shouting and cold-heartedness she displayed before." The flame alchemist said optimistically.

"Thank you for your help, doctor. We appreciate it." Roy said as he shook the doctor's hand. He then went out of the entrance while Al tagged along as well and waved goodbye to the doctor.

Roy then turned his head back eyeing the doctor. "Dr. Holt, may I asked you a favor to keep this whole matter undisclosed to everyone? Even the Armstrong family?" He requested calmly.

Dr. Holt let out a smiled expression and nodded. "Of course, colonel Mustang. I won't tell anyone." The doctor assured.

"Thank you." Both Roy and Al headed out of the doctor's office.

Back out of the doctor's room. Roy and Al walked past the aisle of rooms that housed the patients, the flame alchemist cast a stern look on his face regarding the situation in Olivier's case. Al then looked a bit worried what was going on with Roy, and looked on his expression.

"What's wrong, colonel?" Al asked. Roy then looked a bit towards the other patients of their rooms and business.

"Al, we have got to find some way to bring major general Armstrong back to her senses. We can't have her sent back to ft. Briggs in that condition." Roy explained more.

"Oh? Well, were gonna have to ask my brother about it. But so far we're still thinking of something? What about you colonel? Do you have anything in mind?" Alphonse asked curiously.

The flame alchemist then smirked upon Al's remarks. "You know what Al, I think I might have an idea…but in addition to that its gonna require a certain female doing some babysitting with Olivier here in headquarters."

"Oh no, Roy. Don't tell me you're gonna asked for HER to do babysitting?" Alphonse didn't like where this is going with the colonel.

"Oh yes it is! One way or the other!" Roy said as he smiled like a madman with eyes narrowly wide.

The Infirmary, Olivier's Room

Back in Olivier's quarters, she and Ed were going at it playing a game of bowling ball. The pins resemble Ed's raspberry tongue face expression after the young state alchemist transmuted blocks of wood into them, while her room was redecorated a little to create the alley. Along other things, a piece of metal rod was turned into the ball. The pins were now ready in position for a strike.

Olivier, who is still wearing her hospital fatigues and her head sporting a wrapped-up round bandage laid out the first shot as she threw the bowl into center of where the Ed pins are.

Ed looked on to her as she was waiting to make the strike while waiting with her hand placed onto her mouth with uncertainty.

"This isn't like her at all, did her change of personality had something to do with the impact of my prank yesterday?" Ed thought.

Then Olivier looked back to him with child-like worry, "What's wrong, Ed? Did I do something bad?" She asked dumbfoundedly.

"No, no! Nothing at all, Olivier! I'm just relaxing here. That's all!" Ed said nervously.

Olivier erased some doubt on her face. "Okay, Ed." She then giggled and went back to seeing the ball make it to the alley of pins.

Then the ball Olivier launched made its way directly into the pins. And then let out a crashing impact, collapsing all of them completely.

"YAY! I did it, Edward!" The recovering Olivier jumping like a cheerleader in excitement after her first strike.

Ed smiled on with her success and clapped. "Alright, Olivier! Not bad!" He complimented to her. Olivier then let out a joyful smile towards the blonde alchemist.

"Edward, I want a dolly! Can you get me one, please?" Olivier smiled with eyes glittering as she held both her hands close to her chest.

"Not right now. I have to do some homework first. Why don't you asked Roy?" Ed said while being busy repairing all of the damaged areas of Olivier's room with alchemy.

"Hmm, I want a dolly now! I want to play one! And who's Roy?" Olivier begged to the pipsqueak but ignored her. She then cried out to him to get some attention with Ed.

"Another friend of mine. I'll bet he's gonna be your daddy from now on!" Ed explained as he further delighted to see the colonel suffer with a child at heart Olivier.

"Really? Cool! I want a daddy!" Olivier smiled more as she turned around and looked for other toys for her to play with in the drawers.

Then knocks came pounding through the room's doors. "Who is it?" Ed checked to see carefully who was at the entrance.

"It's colonel Mustang." Roy's voice shot through the doors

Ed opened up the door, revealing the colonel, Al and a female figure in which Ed couldn't describe through the hallway's window sunlights, but in a second revealed someone very familiar to him. All that was described about her is that her hair sported a blonde colored turnip style and had maroon eyes.

"What's she doing here? Wait a minute, you're asking her to help us keep Olivier in company! Don't tell me that's true!" Ed protested.

Just then, Olivier emerged from the closet room, seeing Roy for the first time. "Hello, you must be Roy! Ed's friend right and be my daddy?" She giggled as she waved at the colonel.

Roy blushed deeply as he jointed his head in embarrassment. "Daddy…?" He sulked. He then eyed on the fullmetal runt.

"Ed, where have you gotten that stupid idea for her?" Roy snapped as he twitched a vein in anger against the piepsueak.

Ed in his delight leered to the joy of Roy's reaction. "Up yours, colonel!" He muttered. Roy eyed the boy narrowly.

"Anyway, my question again-Is SHE going to babysit Olivier? Why! Ed protested again.

"Yes, fullmetal. She's going to help you guys babysit Olivier, while I come up with something to find a way to get her back to normal." Roy smirked in anticipation.

The woman who was beside the colonel saw something shocking in front of her, with eyes widened as she witnessed an Olivier Armstrong smiling towards her.

"Major general…" The blonde turnip haired woman was shocked beyond her words. Roy stood there sternly as Ed and Al were timidly shocked to see what was next interaction between the two women.

"Mommy…?" Was all Olivier could say as she let out a pondering expression towards the blonde woman in front of her.

"WHAAAATTTT?" Ed, Al and Roy shouted in unison loudly after hearing what Olivier said, normally of what any child would say to their mothers.

The blonde-haired woman gaped her mouth whole in shock as she was familiar of the other woman that was facing her, with a bit of smiles across her face. Olivier then let out both arms toward the woman and hugged her with smiles yet again. The woman then looked on Roy, Ed and Al with a nervous smile of her own.

"Mommy!" Olivier said joyfully once more.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Whew, that's some long writing but I do try and make it some sense with my Olivier story. Sorry I had put this as a cliffhanger for now, because my brains a bit shaky after coming up with some nice cool words for the story. Anyway, as for the doctor and his diagnosis regarding Olivier, I'm not experience with anything medical neuro stuff but I try to get across some point that I try making sense of it anyway. And sorry about the description part of the blonde turnip-haired woman in the end, but we all know who she is right…? Hehehe! Well, that's it for 3 and thanks for your reviews everyone. Chapter 4 comes up soon somehow if I write a bit shorter and makes sense. Anyway, thanks again and R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Objective Complicated

**Side Note: Just a little reminder, I added a little shoujo yuri to the mix in this chapter with a little dream Roy has about Olivier and Riza together. They're one of my favorite yuri couples I would think of from FMA. Well, anyway chapter 4 is on folks as we see if Roy and Riza can get the lost child in mind Olivier out of base!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Belongs to Arakawa-san!**

**Chapter 4: Mission Objective-Complicated**

Central HQ, The Infirmary

Olivier still kept her hugs pressed against the woman who thought would be her "mother." That woman would be the first lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. She smiled in shocked to see that the major general, as a child would actually hug her.

"Colonel. Would you mind telling me what's going on with major general Armstrong?" Riza said as she struggled around to calm Olivier down off of her.

Roy was speechless over what has unfolded before him. His face was wide enough to fill in happy face signs, along with nosebleeds spurting from his nostrils after seeing two women hug each other. "EEEEHHHH…?" The flame alchemist said absentmindedly.

He even feels the rumble within his trousers after seeing the excitement imagining the two women hitting it off, in addition while wearing their usual blue uniform issue and miniskirts.

The colonel then drooled in his mouth picturing the stuff he liked seeing between the two women before him in his own fantasies.

(Roy's dream sequence)

Riza: "Oh ma'am, you have the most beautiful lips ever! But you as a whole mean something more different. I would like to feel more of it."

Olivier: "Whatever you say, my little muffin!(soft giggles). Oh lieutenant!

Riza: Oh ma'am…

Olivier: Oh lieutenant...

The colonel then thought more as his mouth began to drool like a water ravine from his mouth.

The two women hugged and kissed passionately within a flower background, then they started to undress each oth-

"Colonel! Are you there?" Riza snapped as she yelled towards the dumbfounded colonel, in resulted ending his perverse dream sequence.

Roy then woke up and wiped off the saliva in which he was drooling from his mouth. His own water extended from his mouth going down wetting to the top of his uniform collar.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry, lieutenant…Just lost in thought about the major general's mental state…" Roy snapped back to his senses as he blushed and chuckled nervously, as he pulled his collar to let a shame of air out of him.

The blonde lieutenant then face palmed on his usual sick fantasy antics.

Ed and Al both let out a deep sigh in disappointment. "That's colonel Mustang for you."

Olivier still clung to Riza like a small girl vising on a small fabric part of her mother's clothes. The lieutenant was wearing the usual blue military blue tunic issue of the regular army. As for Olivier, she still had the infirmary fatigues she wore after being submitted to the infirmary.

"Mommy, mommy! Can you get me a dolly, pretty please?" Olivier said giddily towards the first lieutenant.

Riza then turned her head on the side and doubted of the answer she would give. "Ummm…ummm…" she said nervously towards Olivier. And letting out an embarrassed smile towards the innocent girl at heart Olivier.

The lieutenant couldn't imagine much weird about a grown female officer, who would be stern and cold serious, be smiling and acting like an 8-year old the next moment.

Roy then looked over to both Riza and Olivier where they were near the doors, the turnip-haired blonde finally released herself. She turned looking at Roy with seriousness.

"Sir, if you don't mind teling me, but what is going on with major general Armstrong?" Riza questioned, while she looked down on Olivier, as she giggled while was tugging a lower fabric of her blue uniform.

"Can I get a dolly today, mommy?" Olivier smiled as her eyes sparkled towards the lieutenant.

Riza was then taken aback of what was strange in front of her. "It seems we have a big problem now, colonel. We can't let her be seen on base in that mindset. It would be an embarrassment on her reputation and the pride of the military." The lieutenant said.

Roy then sighed and headed to a nearby chair and slumped down. "She was in an accident by one of Ed's pranks yesterday, lieutenant. The major general was at the wrong place at the wrong time, as Ed let out a projectile onto the her by surprise while in the hallways."

The colonel glared at Ed for the wrongdoing. Ed looked at him defeated and had his expression frown the other way.

"Furthermore, she was hit on the right side of her head and crashed near a one of the office walls in headquarters. The doctors noted that she somehow recovered, but her personality was shifted to a different pesonality." The flame alchemist added.

Riza led out a gasp of what she heard. "So that means she survived the accident, but the major general's mind is switched to a mind of a child, right?" She stated.

"Mm-hmm." Roy nodded in agreement. "I wonder how we're gonna retrace our steps in which is the answer to bring Olivier back to normal." The colonel thought as he was posing hi head near his fist in thinking mode.

The colonel then looked on Olivier as she giggled frequently and let go of Riza as she went over hugging on Ed, as he then struggled with a desperate face to let her go.

"AAAAHHHH! Let me go, Olivier! You're hurting me!" Ed yelled as he struggled with Olivier's strong hugs.

"Dolly, I want a dolly now Ed!" Olivier pleaded as her eyes glittered with tears.

Al giggled on the sight of Ed's situation. "Brother, it looks like you have someone to play with often ever since we played with Winry like that when we were little!" The armored brother explained.

"Cut it out, Al. Don't remind me of that psycho-wrenching automail addict's name, EVER!" Ed snapped, as he was still trying to regain some ground from Olivier's strong grips around him."

"Ok, Ed! Can you please tell daddy to buy me one?" Olivier said as she finally let go of him by easing on her grip around the pipsqueak's neck, and then he distanced himself a bit from her.

Ed huffed and favored his chest to recover some air after the ordeal. "Colonel, would you mind getting miss Olivier a dolly for her, please? I'm not daddy material yet!" Ed yelled as if his lungs were being crushed under a tire of a car.

Roy had his face uneasy at the answer Ed gave him. "Um, daddy…? Me…?" The colonel let out a little embarrassed steam out of his collar. "I'm still young to be a father, fullmetal." He said more with apprehension.

Lieutenant Hawkeye then glared him in contempt of his cowardness to a child. "Colonel, you stand up being the father now! After all, she called you daddy. Now have her checked out of the infirmary and take her to the toy store now."

Roy looked at Riza nervously. "C'mon, lieutenant. Didn't she called you mommy as well?" The colonel protested.

"Fine, we'll both go with her. We have to get her checked out of the infirmary first." Riza stated while looking on Olivier.

Olivier then let out a burst of happiness from her expression upon hearing the news. "Yippee! I'm going to get a dolly with mommy and daddy!" She roared in excitement.

Roy and Riza both sulked their heads down in humiliation. "Oh boy, something tells me this isn't going to be easy sneaking her out of headquarters like that…" Roy said with worry.

"Right on that, sir." Riza said with the same expression.

"I'll go have Olivier get checked out somehow off at reception and I'll be right back. If not, then we'll try to sneak out of here with her." Roy said as he went out to the door heading towards the infirmary's reception desk.

"Yes, sir." Riza said as she saluted to the colonel as he turned and walked away.

The lieutenant then looked on the Elric brothers. As her stare looked upon them, the brothers let out an expression of uneasiness on their part. "Oh no…we're involved?" Ed stated with a worried expression, as Al followed with the same face.

"You two, can you help cover us while we take the major general out of headquarters? Since it's the afternoon and the personnel are around working." The blonde officer said, as she went over to the storage in her room that contained her belongings which had her uniform, a normal black short-sleeve top, underwear and her favorite saber that was still sheathed.

Riza then had Olivier pulled in the bathroom and got her dressed up, right back into her ice queen appearance with her blue uniform on and her saber placed at her side. Except that Olivier is not the "Northern Wall of Briggs" self right now, but as a little 8-year old girl who knew nothing much of the outside world.

After Olivier got dressed by Riza, she was unsure of the clothing that she was wearing. "Mommy, why am I wearing clothes like you?" She asked confusingly.

"Well, it's to have us all go out with clothes like this so people here won't think you're lost without mommy and daddy." Riza explained to the lost child at heart Olivier.

"Oh, ok mommy!" Olivier then giggled in joy as if nothing is wrong with Riza and the Elric brothers so far.

Riza, Ed and Al then sulked their faces down in worry as of what will happen next getting Olivier out of headquarters without any suspicion from the personnel.

"We're in trouble now, boys. You think we're all heading for trip down the tribunal for a court-martial?" Riza said in utter apprehension as her expression says it all.

"Crap, this is going to be hard getting over this mess! I just know it!" Ed explained in worry while gritting his teeth in despair. Al's eyes then widened up in total fear as well. "You're right on that, brother! I'm afraid!" Al then cowered in fear near the table.

Olivier then smiled and gave out a hug on lieutenant Hawkeye. "Mommy! Let's go now!" She giggled off with smiles once more while wrapping her arms around Riza's neck.

"Why me?" Riza brokenly said, as she flustered out with uneasiness as the situation getting the child major general Armstrong would be no easy walk in the park.

To Be Continued…

Corporalredhound: "Well, that's no easy way getting out of the hospital, right guys?" I laughed uneasily.

Ed, Riza, Olivier, Roy and Al glared on me with contempt.

Riza: "You had me involved in this story being called mommy by a superior officer?" she glared.

Ed: "And you had me crushed several times by major general Armstrong's strong holds. I can't even breath and sure was gonna die you know!" Ed protested.

Roy: (his face sulked down in embarrassment) "I was called daddy again…?" 

Olivier: (comes towards me and sheaths out her saber pointing directly to my face) "Let's kill the insect, now!

All in unison: "Yeah! Let's kill him!" As they all chased me like an angry mob, while I ran to the corner for safety once again.

Corporalredhound: "Until next chapter, everyone!"

**A/N:** Oh man, I've done it again with long writing in this chapter once more. Sorry everyone, hopefully it did make sense as with the last four chapters. And I apologize for the delay with this chapter, because it seems I was busy with house chores and gaining some writer's block. Oh well, until chapter 5! Well, thanks and R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: The Release

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, belongs always to Arakawa-san**

**Chapter 5: The Release**

The Infirmary, Olivier's room

"C'mon mommy, can go to the toy store to buy a dolly now please?" Olivier pleaded politely towards Riza.

Olivier was now wearing her traditional Amestris blue uniform, along with her usual rank and medal chest patches, and wore her regular high boots along with her uniform. But the strangest part for her was that she's not used to wearing "grown up clothes." In her own childishness, she wished she wanted to wear some pretty clothes like a gown or some skirts.

"Bwah, I want some clothes mommy, not big people clothes!" childish Olivier protested and crouched down in her chagrin about the clothes she is wearing.

Riza smiled and kneeled down to the distraught Olivier and placed both of her hands on the child at heart's shoulders. "Olivier, I'm sorry but it's for your own good. Nothing much for mommy to do here with your clothes for now. We might get the clothes you want later on." Riza said with an optimistic smile.

She then cuddled up by wrapping her arms around the blonde first lieutenant. Riza then looked straight down towards her innocent puppy-like eyes. Olivier then looked back on the lieutenant once more with her usual request. "I still want a dolly, mommy." She said in a tired tone.

"Well…we have to wait for daddy to ask permission to get you out first. Then after that we can all go to the toy store for your dolly, ok?" Riza stated with a reluctant smile on her face.

The former ice queen, who has now the innocence of a child smiled back in joy to her new mother. "Ok, mommy. Let's wait for daddy first." Olivier then hugged Riza in comfort, while the lieutenant cradled the now calmed woman who was switched to her childhood self, slowly closed her eyes for a little rest.

"Yawns, I'm tired mommy. I want to sleep now." Olivier said as she rest her head beside Riza's shoulder for comfort.

Riza then went over to Olivier's bed and cradled her more while she relaxed her back to comfort the child-at-heart woman more with ease. "Ok, Olivier. Sleep well now." The lieutenant said while stroking the ice-hearted woman's hair.

She would find it weird now having the madam major general in full-uniform having the mind of a little girl. And it would be far strange with the Elric brother's reaction as they looked on with their smiles and eyes twitching like little clock hands.

Ed and Al sat down on near the tables and looked on to the two women who were on the bed. Witnessing a bonding moment of how a mother would comfort to the need of her child. They were taken a bit surprise of a side they never knew about the stern and serious blonde first lieutenant. The 15-year old state alchemist smiled and turned

"Wow, brother we never knew this about the lieutenant. I'll bet she would make a good mother one day." Al said optimistically.

Ed looked back a bit on the pleasant scenery unfolding between Olivier and Riza as she stroked the delicate blond locks near her left eye that was covered. Then the lieutenant smiled once more over her adored friend that slept peacefully.

The blonde alchemist then looked on Al. "Yeah Al…she would make a good mom no doubt…she did made a good lieutenant, why not being a mom huh?" Ed smiled as he chuckled lightly and turned his head up on the ceiling.

"Yeah she quite handles the miss Armstrong well, no doubt that reminds us of mom as well." Al said as he continued to look on Riza as she continued holding Olivier.

"Now, we got to somehow get the major general back to normal. I want to undo the wrong I've done on her, Al. She had nothing to do with what I was doing that night." Ed explained with his non-automail fist pounded on the palm of his automail side.

Ed then landed his head to the palm of his hand. Narrowing his face in frustration. "That is if the colonel can do something about it." Ed thought.

Al sighed in frustration about the incident happened with major general Armstrong that his brother did. "I know, it's just that we haven't found any clues of how we'll bring back the major general to her sense." Al stated.

"And furthermore, if we don't act now solving this problem, she might end up being that way forever." Al said apprehensively.

Ed looked down in distraught as his eyes saddened more while looking into the floor.

"I know. I just hate it of the damage I've caused and I can't fix it right away, Al. This isn't as simple as alchemy you know." Ed snapped in his response, then looked his head away with his arms crossed.

His armored brother once again sighed in disappointment.

Meanwhile Riza smiled on as she continued cradling Olivier to her deepest light sleep. "Major general, don't worry we're here for you. We'll find some way to bring you back." Riza said and smiled back towards the childish miss major general.

"Mommy…" Olivier said as she slept on after a slight sound of words from her adopted lieutenant mother's words.

"Ma'am…" Riza said in return as she went back cradling her often. Olivier then giggled a bit and smiled back at her while asleep.

The lieutenant wasn't hesitant to smile back for her care towards the childish Olivier, which doesn't seem strange to her now.

The Infirmary, Hallways

Colonel Mustang walked normally throughout the hallways slowly as he passed by some bystanders who were obstacles in his path. As he passed he waved by some friends, injured soldiers and mostly his favorite pastime of hospital care-female nurses.

He then saw two of his subordinates coming by his path. Roy was a bit shocked and taken aback by worry of major Armstrong, but kept his composure.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the "strong-arm alchemist."

Both men saluted to the incoming colonel as he went towards their path. Roy saluted in return.

"Sir!" Both Alex and Jean shouted lightly. Roy then passed a bit by them.

"At ease, you two. May I asked why you two are here in the infirmary?" Roy asked, while his eyes narrowed on them.

Havoc then let out a pack of cigarettes out his pocket and slip out a piece. "Well colonel, we were just checking some old friends who might've ended up here as a wreck on our breaks, that's all." The cigarette-addict second lieutenant added.

"I see. By the way second lieutenant, smoking is not allowed on infirmary grounds. Have you forgotten?" Roy implied with a jeer.

The second lieutenant dropped the stick and cigarette packs with complete shock. "Oh right…I've forgotten." Havoc forgetfully said.

Major Armstrong stood out proudly with his prideful sparkles, as his bold blue uniform covered almost all of his physical build. "Yes sir. Checking up on our comrades welfare has been one of our top priority of the bonds of friendships we soldiers have! THAT'S WHY FORMING BONDS LIKE THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THROUGH THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!" Roared the major as he ripped off his blue military tunic and flexed out his bursting muscles, with the sparkles to add with.

The colonel then face-palmed after major Armstrong's charade. "Right, major…well I've got to get going now you too. There's someone I have to check out of the infirmary and seek help fast. Carry on." Roy said as he quickly saluted to the two officers under his command, and went on his way.

"Ok, colonel. See you back in the office soon." Havoc implied with a salute as well. He then stroked his chin in confusion. "I wonder who the colonel's gonna check out of the infirmary? Could it be one of his girlfriends? Nah…" Questioned the second lieutenant.

Major Armstrong then stroked his chin in question as well. "hmmm, I doubt it would be one of the misses the colonel has went with. But I still do have suspicions someone else is involved with this checkout from the colonel. But who?" The strong-arm alchemist said.

Roy swiftly walked a little fast throughout the hallways towards the reception desk. A nurse named Cindy Jones was present on the desk doing paperwork after a dismissing a patient moments ago.

He then went over the small podium where the nurse was stationed, "Excuse me ma'am. My name is colonel Roy Mustang. I'm here for a checkout of a patient." He said straightly.

"Hello colonel, I'm nurse Jones. What can I do for your checkout?" the nurse said as she went over to the file drawer.

"May I have the name, colonel?" The nurse added. As she took out her glasses and began shuffling the manila folders looking for said name.

Roy nodded in response. "Major general Olivier Mira Armstrong, commanding officer of Fort Briggs."

The nurse who has brown hair and a ponytail to her end, heard the name clearly and randomly still shuffling through the files.

"Armstrong…Armstrong…Armstrong…" Nurse Jones said continuously looking for said file.

"Ah! Here it is!" The nurse said as she finally detected the folder named Armstrong she placed it on the table and opened the folder exploring the contents.

She began flipping the various pages while Roy smiled and awaited for her response. "Let's see, the patient suffered a blunt shock trauma in her cerebral cortex, but nothing serious. Now suffers from post-regression. She'll be quarantined until further notice."

The colonel eyed on the documents concerning Olivier's status, "Quarrantine? Nurse, she doesn't need to be kept all alone until something comes up, it will make her condition worse." Roy added.

"I know, but it's that her condition has been on a close eye so far. We can't risk her being checked out because Dr. Holt advised on that." The nurse explained as she faced the colonel with serious eyes.

Roy was taken defeated at the nurse's remarks. "I see…" Then, a man in a white lab coat with a little smirk etched across his face, it was indeed Dr. Holt as he walked towards the desk where Roy and nurse Jones were at. The colonel was a bit taken back on Dr. Holt's visit.

"Colonel, what a surprise. You never told me you want to take major general Armstrong now?" The doctor chuckled.

The flame alchemist let out a light breath of air. "Sighs, yes doctor. I wanted to take her now because I might know of how to get her old self back."

"Retracing back your steps, eh?" Dr. Holt responded with a light smile. Roy then nodded straightly.

Nurse Jones then widened her face a bit from seeing the doctor's approval with the colonel's intentions.

"Alright. I'll let major general Armstrong check out of the infirmary today, but under your supervision, understand? You sure you know what are you doing, colonel?" Dr. Holt added.

"Yes sir, I do." The flame alchemist replied, as his thoughts drifted on both his concern of Riza and Olivier.

Dr. Holt then turned his attention to the nurse. "Nurse Jones, I'm authorizing a release of major general Olivier Armstrong from the infirmary. Would you please have the release papers ready for colonel Mustang?" The doctor said to nurse Jones.

"Yes, doctor Holt." The nurse nodded back in approval as she went over the other drawer, pulling out a blank form for the patient's release. She then put the papers directly to Roy's sights.

"Yes, thank you doctor." Roy responded back to the doctor with a little smiled he exhibited.

The colonel nodded and then signed the papers and handed them back to the nurse. He then waved goodbye to the two as they did likewise to him in response, as Roy headed back to Olivier's room for the good news.

"Hang on there, Olivier. I may have found a way…" Roy said with resolve as he continued to walk across the hallways of the infirmary.

Just at the corner near the reception, both second lieutenant Havoc and major Armstrong then tailed on Roy as he was far heading back of said room. With the colonel unaware that he's being followed by his two subordinates.

As major Armstrong walked with Havoc, he narrowed a bit straightly towards the colonel walking. "Hmmm…something isn't right here with what the colonel's scheme. What is he doing?" Answered a concerned major.

To Be continued…

Corporalredhound: "Whew! What a story so far, right guys?" (sweating a lot)

Ed: "Alright, we're not gonna kill you anyway… Unless you make this story crappy with us being victims here, we'll just have to capture you and have you torture you to death!"

Corporalredhound: "Not on your life, lawn gnome!" (I leered)

Ed: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT SO LOW YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE A SPEC OF GRAIN ON THOSE TWO EYES OF YOURS?(Ed roared as Al held him back)

Al: "He didn't mean those words, brother."

Riza: "Can you PLEASE have this story done as soon as possible. I don't want to carry the major general anymore…my back hurts…"

Corporalredhound: "Sorry, Riza-chan. I guess I overdid it a little huh?"

Riza: "It's ok, corporalredhound."

Roy: "At least I'll be the hero in this story of his!" (He said as he stood out with a grin)

Ed: "Yeah, sure colonel show-off." (Ed mocked)

Roy: "Watch it." (glares at Ed)

Riza: "C'mon colonel. You don't want to get child abuse on your military record."

Ed: "yeah colonel." (Ed grinned)

Roy: "Sighs, your right lieutenant."

Olivier: face-palms "I DO NOT want to be saved."

Roy: "Oh come on. Just for once be grateful I'll be by your side." (he smiled towards Olivier)

Olivier: "Rather be in a body bag dead then beside you, deformity." (She eyed on Roy)

Roy: (gulps)

Ed, Al and Riza in unison: "Oh boy…" (all face-palmed)

Corporalredhound: "Once again, until next chapter everyone!" (smiles)

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay and chapters everyone. I have been busy cleaning up the house more over the weekend because my aunt and uncle had visitors coming this Sunday and stuff, plus over the past week nothing but writer's block and my jerk little bros whining with his things. Hopefully I'll update more chapters as much as I can. Well, thanks again and please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Off to the Toy Store!

**Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own FMA**

Whew! It's been a while since I posted a new chapter in my story in 3 months. I've been dealing with my sudden loss not going to this years AX and hoping to move out of my relative's house and go on my own finding a job or so. Well here's my update of chapter 6 of Olivier's antics as a child at heart. Hope you all enjoy here!

Chapter 6: Off to the Toy Store!

"Dadddy, daddy let's go to the toy store now! Please daddy?" Olivier nicely protested with eyes lighted bright wide. The background then fluttered with flowers as to make the view ridiculous for Roy.

The colonel then let out a palm to his face. "Aaahh, not this one. Please! Not this one!" He thought with frustration looking away from Olivier

Riza then let out a flustered sighs as she picked up her coat and went towards the childish Olivier and tugged her hand. "Sir, I believe its best we go now as general arms-I mean Olivier wants to go to the toystore first. You come along with us as well, boys." As she turned to the Elrics.

"What? We have to lieutenant?" Ed protested in defeat. "We can't handle a grown woman who used to be cold-hearted bloodthirsty general now being a childish girl?"

The now puppy sad-eyed Olivier went to Ed and tugged his red coat. "You don't want to go to the toystore with me, Ed?"

Ed now freaked with his nervous expression seeing again Olivier tugging at his coat. He never saw a grown up tugged at his coat before, except well in fact confronting suspicious figures.

"Eh…why? Just why? Somebody kill me from this torment! Alright we'll go the toy store for your dolly! Aaah!" The prodigy state alchemist grabbed his hair in frustration.

"C'mon brother, this problem is only temporary…" Al said as he giggled a bit also to calm his brother off with both hands preventing Ed from going insane.

Roy then turned back and sighed. "C'mon everyone lets head out…this is going to be a hell of a situation getting out of the infirmary like this…" The colonel grabbed his coat as well and headed to the doors.

Olivier then smiled and jumped up in the air with joyous expression, "Yay! We're going out to the toy store now!" The childish Armstrong kept jumping up and down yelling like she's in her wonderland.

The rest of the four let out a slump of nervousness and embarrassing sweats of childish Olivier's outburst. "Ahhhh…" as they said in unison.

Then Roy, Riza, Olivier, Ed with his head slumped in depression and Al followed as they exited out of the room.

While in the hallways, major Armstrong was walking straightly as he noticed a group of people going out of the room. He noticed from afar a man with black hair wearing the standard uniform outfit, a blonde woman sporting the same style as well as a blonde boy wearing a red coat and pocket watch while there's someone wearing a slightly huge suit of armor.

And he knew those people as his friends Ed and Al and commanders of colonel Mustang and lieutenant Hawkeye. He didn't suspect much as they were

But one more person exited out of the room. A suspicious looking woman with long, blonde hair with a slight huge bang covering her right eye wearing again the same outfit, was out of the room as well.

The major then eyed on said blonde woman that was none other than his older sister, Olivier.

"Big sister? What are you doing there? Wasn't her visit here almost over and heading back to fortress Briggs?" Alex thought with suspicion towards his rival sibling. He then eyed on the group that Olivier was following in was in pursuit.

Central HQ, The Infirmary outskirts

While not knowing of the major in hot trail of them, the four of them including "little girl" Olivier finally went out of the infirmary doors as the colonel let out permission papers to the guard near the exits to let them out.

Olivier let out a wide grin and smiled over to her "mommy" Riza and "big bros" Ed and Al as she yelled out, "Yay! We're going to the toy store!"

The guard at first ignored a bit of the reaction but looked back over what the major general was yelling about.

And yet again with Roy's nervous expression in front of the guard, as well of the same with the other three they were all downright embarrassed with sweats pouring all over them now. This time with pure red blushes on their faces.

"Don't mind us, corporal. It's sort of confidential…" Roy said with a timid tone.

"Alright, sir. Whatever you say…" The guard corporal responded back with a twitch of embarrassment on his look.

But the guard's reaction couldn't help but wonder about the major general's behavior that was exhibiting in front of him. He couldn't help but wonder if that was part of military etiquette on base grounds.

"Alright sir, you may go now." The guard then let out the four out, along with Olivier with the giddy little girl that she is now to the outside. Yet, he still eyed on the major general Armstrong with suspicion of what is going on with her.

The guard then shook his face nonstop and shrugged off the weird moment in front of him as went back to sentry mode near the doors. "Oh man, I've got to stay off too much coffee." He mumbled while back in duty.

"Toy store, toy store!" Olivier said as she trotted a hopskotched shuffle following with the rest of her "family" to the car.

"I take it this is NOT going to be easy from here on." Mumbled Ed as he went with a frustrated expression on his face.

Roy then eyed on Ed. "Shut up, Fullmetal and hurry!" the colonel barked.

"You two, stop it like little children! Or I'll put you in the same category as Olivier then!" Riza roared at the bickering two.

Both the colonel and state alchemist cowered in embarrassed fear. "Yes, lieutenant…"

Al giggled at the moment while heading towards the car as Olivier piggy-backed on his armor. "Hehehe, mommy yelled at daddy and Ed." Olivier said with a laugh.

Olivier and her "family" went inside the car and then went off to the destined place of her choosing. The toystore. It was sure going to be wild one for the bunch now with Olivier the "little girl" in their tow

Central HQ, Infirmary

Major Armstrong finally headed towards the exits of the army hospital and confronts the same guard from early before. The guard corporal then let out a salute to him.

"Corporal, have you seen colonel Mustang and lieutenant Hawkeye along with the Elric brothers and a major general Armstrong exited the premises?" The major said seriously.

The guard was sweating a bit from the imposing build of the major's expression but stood his ground. "Yes sir, they were off 15 minutes ago after colonel Mustang presented his leave papers to me." The guard explained.

Alex then let out a serious look once more. "Thank you corporal, I'll take it from here." He then let out a salute to the guard corporal.

The flexed muscled major then darted out of the exit and headed towards his jeep.

The guard then cast a suspicious look on the major as well. "What is going on here? Now I have to quit the coffee." He then slumped down near the doors tugging his rifle with his head down.

"Sister, what are you doing now? And with them of all places?" Alex said as it bothered him in his mind. He finally heads to his jeep and drove off in pursuit of the colonel's car with suspicious motives in mind.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long updated chapter I just had to add the whole suspicious thing with Alex in tow as he figures out what's wrong with his major general older sister. I had to speed things fast here because of the slowness in my story, so anyway I'll update again soon and all as you all enjoy this long chapter for now. Thanks and please R&R!:)**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: What's Going on Here!

**Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own FMA**

Whew! It's been a while since I posted new chapter in my story a while now. Well here's my update of chapter 6 of Olivier's antics as a child at heart. Hope you all enjoy here!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA at all

Chapter 6: What is Going on Here?

Roy and Riza with little Olivier in tow were now heading over to the toy store as their destination. It was maybe "ordered" by her presence right after being checked out of the military hospital.

Olivier couldn't wait but smile, yet she looked at her sword which seemed strange for a kid to hold to, but couldn't help wonder.

"Daddy! What's this long stick here?" Olivier wondered. Roy, who is driving frowned and smiled at the same time. He looked at her with a little smirk.

"Well that's just a sword, Olivier. Little girls like you should not play with sharp things, and you could get hurt." Roy said as he drove on.

Alphonse stepped in to advice on Olivier's curiousity. "Yes daddy's right. Sharp objects are no play things for little girls like you."

Ed let out a little smirk of his own. "Daddy…hehehe…wow colonel, too soon to have children? Hehehe."

"Fullmetal, one more snickers out of you and you'll be demoted being a janitor for my office." Roy snapped quietly

Riza showed a little look on Roy's face. "Colonel, don't pat her too much. You're gonna make her spoiled…on your own pocket." She smiled more. Roy's face then formed a flustered expression.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he looked on to the roads. Riza then let out a smile of comfort.

The ice princess let out a smile. "Daddy, mommy are we at the toy store yet? I want a new dolly and I wanna play with Ed later." She gullibly said.

"Hold on, Olivier. Daddy's still driving. Right Roy?" Riza inched a vein and smiled reluctantly.

The colonel let out a hesitant smile. "Yes dear…we're almost there." Roy then muttered in frustration.

**xxxxx**

Alex was now in high speed pursuit of Roy's car, which seemed to be heading in the streets of Central where a few cars pass by and some people are strolling on a normal afternoon. Some going on with groceries, others eating lunch. There's no telling of the young Armstrong where Roy is heading with his big sister.

Unknown to him, Olivier has her mind been shrunk to a little girl.

The Strong-Arm Alchemist pondered on as he continued driving his jeep. "Where are you taking my sister, colonel?"

While he pressed on the chase, Alex reminisce of the times he had hanging out with his elder sibling. However, now wasn't the time to go down memory lane. He had never been so serious being the concerned brother of the oldest child of one of Amestris's most prestigious families.

His face narrowed more serious of what could. "Olivier, big sister, you better hope by father's will you are safe and sound."

A few moments later, Alex reached the toy store along with the car Roy and Olivier were in. He then spots again Ed, Al and Riza in the car as well.

He waited a little as soon after they are about to go into the store.

**xxxxx**

The toy store is now ahead as Roy's car went to a complete stop. The crew went out and refreshed on the air as soon as the doors were opened.

Olivier jumped right out of the door and smiled with her eyes widened with sparkles.

"Toys! Yay!" The princess roared. She went over to her "dad" with her anxiousness to what to get.

"Daddy! Dolly there!" Olivier pointed out. Roy could not imagine more that this woman who is cold-hearted all this time would turn out to be a warm-hearted child who has gotten a hold of a woman's form.

He let out a sighs. Also that his salary is not in the best of his interest. Olivier wants now wants the finest doll in all of the country.

"Why of all time does this happen to me?" The colonel sighs followed with a sunken head. He was very apprehensive as he, Olivier and the rest went inside through the doors.

Riza, Ed and Al let out quiet laughs as they were treated seeing Olivier grabbing onto her daddy Roy like a cheerful little daughter tugging onto her dad's arm. "Little Olivier" then let out a smile onto Roy, seeing this moment she gets what she wants.

"Daddy I want the prettiest dolly there is!" Olivier smiled onto the colonel. He was a bit taken a bit from her remark as his eyes widened.

"Ok Oliver. Whatever you say…" He said hesitantly. As they both headed to the clerk and regained his composure. The ice princess smiled a bit more clinging onto Roy's arm.

The clerk smiled in front of the "couple" in most cases. Roy stood nervously as Olivier still tugged his arm.

"Hello. How may I help you soldiers today?" The clerk said.

"Um mister, would you kindly tell us what's the perfect gift for my um…daughter…?" Roy nervously said.

"Hmmm…is it that woman that is holding onto you yours?" The clerk laughed a little.

"Why no…I mean she's my girlfriend, sir." Roy said

Olivier let out a little laugh. "You're funny daddy. I'm your girlfriend?" She said with a smile.

Roy let out a little laugh of his own. "My girlfriend…hehehe…she loves to play jokes. Heh…"

The clerk smiled and stepped out of his counter to lead both Roy and Olivier to the section "Oh ok then. Let me show you around the doll sec-" However he was cut off by the sound of a large bang on the main door. Alex had gotten in and confronts the crew and seeing Olivier holding onto his superior.

Alex isn't happy of what he's seeing. His older sister hugging onto a man she rarely knows, even in the military command. "Sir! With all due respect, but why is my elder sister with you?"

Ed let out a serious face as Alphonse and Riza frozed by Alex's reaction.

Mustang held his hand out and swiped downwards on his mouth being nervous. He then regained his composure in light of the situation before. "Major, this is not what it seems here. Your sister Olivier has suffered an accident earlier this week."

He spoke more to keep on track with Alex. "She was involved in an accident, causing her mind to recess into a little girl. A part of her childhood that was lost years ago."

Alex then looked onto Olivier as she smiled on him. She waived a little of her hand. "Daddy who is that man looking at me?" She asked.

"Daddy?" the strong state alchemist said in suspicion. Eyeing on Roy.

"It's a long story, major. Please hear me out." Roy said straightly

Alex let out a long sigh and turned his back in confusion. "Why is my older sister like this? What have you done to her, colonel?" He snapped, while at the same time looked at Olivier as she does not know him.

"Major, this is gonna take some time. But please let me help you understand." He placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Ed went over to see Olivier as she was confused as well about who the man is in front of her with the muscles.

"Who's the stranger that's looking at me too much, Ed?" Olivier pondered.

"It's better you don't know right now, Olivier. Let's go find a dolly for you." Ed nicely said as he reached out to the princess's hand and gripped it calmly.

"Oh ok, Ed. I'll come with you." Olivier said as she volunteered on the prodigy alchemist's behalf.

Ed then led her to the doll section away from the trouble and confusion with Alex and her "daddy" Roy.

To Be Continued…


End file.
